The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Molinia litoralis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Crystal Veil’. ‘Crystal Veil’ represents a new cultivar of herbaceous perennial, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Crystal Veil’, as a chance seedling in the Inventors garden in Hummelo, Netherlands in the summer of 2010. Although the parentage is unknown, Molinia litoralis ‘Transparent’ (not patented) is thought to be a likely parent based on the characteristics of ‘Crystal Veil’ and its proximity in the same growing area.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Hummelo, Netherlands in 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.